Madness
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: Spoils the Sensui saga slightly. The gene's of Yusuke's father Reizan have caused him to slowly go insane and now he has done something horrible. What will happen to him now?


WARNING!!! WARNING!!!! READ THIS FIRST!!!! It should be known that this Saturday I will be away on vacation in California from Saturday to Thursday, so don't expect an update for awhile. Don't IM me or send me any mail until that time. Just thought you should know this.  
  
Also be warned that there is major angst and in the next chapter (if there is one) there will be mental and physical torture. If you cannot deal with this, go read a humor fic. or something. Otherwise continue.  
  
Finally, I'm taking such pride in this story that I figured I should write the inspiration for it. Well, I was looking around various internet sites and somewhere along the rode, I stumbled upon the fact that Yusuke's father was a demon lord. So I figured, what after he beat Sensui his father's genes began to take effect? And what if the effect of demon genes mixing with humans resulted in madness? I decided it would be a good story so I tried it. Here is the result. Now read. -Randall Flagg2  
  
(You see the toguro's truly fight as one all this time I've half missed! You have caused me pain I do not like that I'm gonna mess your face up so bad that kittens won't look at you you don't make bombs go boom in your face you've always quit every time it wasn't handed to you on a silver plate get up slacker weeds like you should have been plucked out a long time ago)  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was the scream that came ripping out of my mouth as those memories came rushing back. I couldn't help it. I had been losing it like this a lot lately. Still, one couldn't blame me. I had been really unstable over the past year or so. "No more!! Stop now!! Your'e all dead so just stop and leave me alone!!!" I sank to the ground and began to cry. How many times have I cried in here? I don't know and I don't give a shit. Personally I don't want to know either. Perhaps it's best left that way.  
  
Who am I you ask? Fine then, I'll tell you. My name is Yusuke Urameshi, formerly the top punk of Seriyashki junior high and spirit detective for the lord of the dead. That's me in a nutshell. End of story. What am I is the question you should ask. On the outside I'm just another ordinary kid who you wouldn't want to run into on a bad day. But inside is whole different guy. It turns out I'm actually the son of a demon lord named Reizan or whatever and that's where all my power comes from. And that's why I'm in this makai prison cell, waiting for whatever is going to happen to me.  
  
What? You want my story on what happened? Fine then, I'll tell you. My father's genes worked into me, drove me insane, and I killed my teammates, my girlfriend, one of my teachers, and my mother. That's it.  
  
Oh you want more? Darnn it, what's it take to please you people? Fine then, I'll try to be a bit more descriptive.  
  
I don't know what happened to me after I fought with Sensui and killed him. It's really hard to describe why I went over the edge and did what I did. I guess it's because I was influenced by a force that was stronger then I thought it would be. That force was my father's genes. Damn you Reizan, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this.  
  
At first after I went back to the human world, life was pretty normal. I went back to my daily routine of going to school, beating somebody up and getting kicked out again for a week or so and then repeating it. Well, it went like that for two years or so. I was pretty damn lucky that I wasn't expelled. I don't know why they didn't expel me after these many years. Maybe it was because they felt that I had the potential to be as good as anybody, or maybe they just didn't feel I was dangerous enough. Stupid teachers. They always look on the bright side.  
  
After about six months however, I was starting to become more dangerous then I was already. I started picking a lot more fights with people then I normally did and whenever I fought, I always came close to putting somebody in the hospital, no exaggeration. As for my relationship with Keiko, well, it started going down the tubes. I started yelling at her a lot, and she was slapping me a lot more then she normally did. It was obvious that things weren't going to work out well for us. But in the end, we somehow patched up our differences and our relationship was fixed. I wish that had never happened. Maybe she would still be alive if we had broken up.  
  
As the year went by, things just became worse and worse for me. My teacher's were hassling me more and more often, more people got on my case, and my life in general just became more complicated. That was the start of it. From then on, the terrible events that occurred were inevitable. That was because that was around the time that my demon half started taking control of my body. It was tough to notice at first because only minor things happened. When I beat up somebody, I sometimes found my hand covered in spirit energy. Other times my eyes glowed bright blue. Even more, I was becoming more violent. Oh if only I knew just how much more things would spiral out of control for me.  
  
There are only a few things that happened before I went insane that stick out in my mind. The first was when I had to break a date with Keiko for one of my spirit missions. That one is always going to be in my mind to the end of time. She found me at my house talking with Kurama about the mission and she started nagging at me about not telling her. Well something happened. I started to get pissed off at her and I don't mean the way I normally did. I mean the kind of anger a parent must feel when they've just seen their child killed and are staring directly at the murderer. In simpler terms, I was in a rage. I told her that she could go to hell and that I figured she was used to this by now. Well she hit in the face again, but this time something went wrong. The moment her hand collided with my face, everything seemed to shut down. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't think. It was like I had died and there was no afterlife. All I knew was that I was doing something but I didn't know what. It wasn't until Kurama pulled me off and restrained me that I realized what I had done.  
  
The sight before me brought me back to reality. Keiko, my life long friend, was laying on the ground in an unconscious heap. Her nose was gushing blood like some crude fountain and there was an expression on her face that said she had no idea what had happened. I knew exactly what had happened. I looked at Kurama and he backed away from me like I was a rabid animal. Him showing fear was something I was not used to. The only person who could ever strike fear into his heart was Karasu. I never thought I would live to see the day when a demon is afraid of a human. Still it was kind of satisfying. Kurama was always so calm when it came to things. It was kind of fun seeing him afraid. It's sick to say that, but there is no other way to put it. He was scared of me and I was enjoying it. I was enjoying every fucking moment of it.  
  
After that day, Keiko never came near me again. I guess she must not have told her parents because I didn't get hassled over it by anybody. But as for our relationship, well, it was over. So much for that. Sorry Keiko. In some way, I still love you.  
  
A few days after that faithful day, I spoke to Kurama about it. At first he didn't want to talk about it. He said what had happened was my fault and that I shouldn't have hit her. But then, after reasoning with him a bit, he agreed to talk. I asked him why I had done what I had done because in all my life I had never lashed out at a girl before. He asked me why I was talking to him about it. I told him that it was because after I had defeated Sensui, I had been getting more and more aggressive and more angry with each passing day. That seemed to catch his interest and I asked him about my father Reizan. Kurama said he didn't know much on him, only that he was a powerful demon lord who had enormous power. I asked him if a human could inherit genes from demons. Kurama told me it was possible, but it didn't normally happen, even if the father or mother were full demons. Demon genes, he said, if mixed in with human gene's normally resulted in nothing that was good. He said that the most common effect was that the person would slowly become insane. I felt really frightened then, but he told me that if the person's spirit energy was strong enough it would have little or no effect. I thanked him for his time and left. If only I knew how wrong he was. Oh if only I knew.  
  
From then on, things started getting even worse. On spirit missions, I was getting more and more violent. Whenever I fought someone, I never stopped until they were dead. And when I was hurting them, I would hit them everywhere I could and then I would punch a hole in their stomachs. I would rarely used my spirit gun anymore. Mostly I stuck to my fists. And whenever I punched a hole in them, I would always wait for them to linger. One time Hiei stepped in to cut the demon's head off and I turned my finger on him, telling him that if he interfered I would kill him. Much to my surprise, he backed off, something I would never have expected from somebody like him. I expected him to keep coming or even to draw his sword and dare me to do it. Him not coming to finish what I had started was a surprise. Oh well. He was always so cocky and arrogant, acting like he could kill anybody without even trying all because of his stupid black dragon wave. Stupid Hiei. Without your little dragon, you're nothing.  
  
That was it. That was when I knew Kurama was wrong. I wouldn't admit it, but I knew it. I was going crazy and it was only going to get worse. And it did.  
  
After a few more spirit missions, I began to become more and more deranged. I cut school more then ever, I isolated myself from everybody and everything, and I became all the more vicious towards people I met and the ones I knew already. One time my mother asked me why I wasn't coming out of my room and I threatened to kill her if she didn't leave. I guess she must have believed it because she left the room in a hurry. I know that was kind of extreme, but I didn't care. It was just another sign that my sanity was saying farewell. Kurama was certainly right about humans going insane from inheriting demon genes. Perhaps too much.  
  
After a few more weeks, whatever was left of my sanity crumbled. I began to see things around me, things that you wouldn't even find in the demon world. I began to talk to myself a lot and say things at random. Most of all, my temper was getting worse. One time when my mother woke me up to see if I wasn't dead again I swung my hand at her and she backed away. Stupid mom. Sometimes you really get on my nerves.  
  
My school life had finally hit rock bottom. That day was also the day I finally snapped and went insane. Reizan's genes were really working overtime on my internal system. Well, that day I was given a detention and that was ultimately what started the fiasco that got me here. I was sentenced to cleaning duty in the cafeteria and I was in one of my moods again. As I was cleaning, Mr. Iwamoto, one of my teachers who always got on my case started getting on my case. He was always getting on my back for as long as I can remember. I still remember the time when he stole all those things from the students and attempted to frame me for it. I had never though a teacher could stoop so low. But enough on that, I'm getting off track. He was telling me how I was getting what I deserved and how I should have been expelled long ago. All at once, I felt that hot anger bubble up in me again. I could not believe I was being forced to take this abuse from him. I told him I wasn't listening and continued cleaning the floor. He told me I must have gotten it from my mother and that was it. I lost it. I stopped my work and began to walk towards the door. He told me I couldn't leave until the floor was clean and I told him to go fuck himself. He grabbed my shoulder and all at once my rationality ceased. I was sick of him and I was sick of this whole fucking school. I whirled around and decked him one right in his face, hard enough to knock him over. He looked up at me, stunned. I looked down at him and for some reason, I began to laugh. It wasn't healthy laughter either. I was laughing insanely and gibbering like a madman. And then he started to get up and I shoved him back down. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to charge energy into my index finger. Then I saw real fear light up in his eyes and I felt happy again. Before I could stop myself, I pointed and said the two words that I had only used in battle up until then. "Spirit gun."  
  
The blast of energy was probably only the size of a small bullet but it was more then enough to accomplish what I had so long wanted to do to him. It pierced his chest and all the color drained out of his face. His eyes rolled and he laid back down on the ground. Blood pulsed from his mouth and chest in big gushes. For some reason, I felt even more relieved then before. And I knew it. The demon half of me had finally gotten into my system and I had officially lost my marbles. And that was how it started. I had killed my teacher and I was happy about. I was happy as a clam as people like to say. God forgive me for saying that, but that was what I felt.  
  
I left school early that day. It was pretty easy to see I wasn't myself. I was stumbling as I walked, almost as if I was drunk like my mother normally was, and I couldn't see straight. On top of that I was laughing like a little kid who was getting tickled. Once again, I was clearly not myself. Much to my surprise, nobody paid attention to me. Either they had just decided to ignore me, or felt I wasn't of any real importance. I'm guessing it was the former. Anyway, I made it home and stumbled into my room. My laughter died down and I just sat on my bed, wondering what I should do. That was when my mother came upstairs and asked me why I was cutting my detention. I ignored her completely. She asked me again and yet again I felt that feeling well up in me again. She sounded just like my teacher, getting on my case all the time, saying I was no good. Well, I lost it again. I charged spirit energy into my fist and cocked it back. I guess she still had some booze in her system because she said how pretty my hand looked. And before I could stop myself, my fist shot out and crashed against her head. Her head snapped to one side and there was a dull snapping sound. I knew what had happened immediately. I had broken her neck.  
  
I sat there in silence for some time. I couldn't believe what I had done. I mean, a kid killing his own mother? I'm sure it happens from time to time in the world, but not like this. Kids who kill their parents get caught and sent to prison for what they've done. Me? I got away with it. Well almost anyway. But still I couldn't believe I had killed my own mother. I had killed the one who had clothed me, sheltered me, and taken care of me throughout my life. Well okay, maybe she hadn't done that good a job of it, but she had done it nonetheless. Ah, who am I kidding? She never was much of a mother anyway.  
  
I was wondering what I was going to do about this sticky situation, when there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs and saw none other then my moronic rival Kuwabara. He had told me that we had been assigned to a new mission and had to leave now. I told him to go away because I wasn't feeling well. He told me that I had no say in the matter and I went upstairs. He grabbed me by the shoulder like Mr. Iwamoto had done and before I could stop myself I grabbed him and flung him up the stairs. He got up and was just about to yell at me when he looked into my room and saw what I had done.  
  
It's hard to describe his expression. His face turned white and all the anger in his eyes just sort of burned out like a poorly made fire. He looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. For some time we looked at each other in silence, like we were gunslingers in the old west. Then at last he broke the silence and asked me if I had really done this. I nodded my head somberly and he looked at me with a look that was more sad then angry. He told me that I should see somebody and that he would get me some help. Big mistake Kuwabara. It was the last thing you would ever do.  
  
I began to advance up the stairs towards him and told him that it was too late. I guess he must have known what I intended to do because he conjured up one of his spirit swords and backed away from me. People say cornered animals will fight. In a way, I can agree with them. I told him that this one was going to bother me but that it was the way things went. Before he could swing at me I cocked my fist back and charged energy into it. In the next, my shotgun attack plastered him against the wall and he was on the brink of death. I bent down to his level and told him what was going to happen and that I was sorry for what I had done and was about to do. So I charged spirit energy into my finger and fired at him. Only this time I put all my strength into it. I ended up destroying the wall behind him and totally vaporizing him. Kind of ironic he died by my hands. I always figured Hiei would lose his temper and kill him or that he would get killed on a mission. But that's the way it goes right? Sorry Kuwabara. I'll miss you man.  
  
Then it dawned on me and the genes I had inherited from my father fully kicked in. What if Hiei and Kurama had been informed of the mission as well? That would mean they would come to get me as well. I knew it. If I wanted to live, I would have to kill them too. So I went out to look for the two demons.  
  
I found Kurama and Hiei together. I guess they must have seen something in my eyes because Hiei asked me what was wrong. I said nothing. Instead I just stared blankly at him. No, that's not how I looked at him. I was looking through him instead of at him. It was almost as if he wasn't really there anymore. But he was all the same. And before I knew what I was doing I had rushed forward and punched him across the face with all the force I could muster in my right arm. I hit him hard enough to knock him down. Kurama was staring at me with wide eyes. And then I went after him as well with a shotgun blast. He dodged as I expected he would. Unlike my late friend these two were no pushovers. I knew it. I have seen what they are capable of doing. But that didn't mean they were invincible. Even they had their superiors.  
  
I guess Hiei must have known that I intended to kill them and not just hurt them because he took his katana out and started slashing at me. And he wasn't holding back. It took everything I had to avoid him. Kurama was just standing to one side, yelling at me to stop. Good old Kurama, always the sensible one. Maybe if you had helped Hiei, I would be the one lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood. As Hiei always said, what a fool.  
  
It took awhile but I finally managed to punch Hiei in the face again and knock him down. He jumped to his feet and came at me again, his sword bathed in flame. All at once my instincts for survival kicked in and a spirit aura surrounded my body. Almost casually, I grabbed his sword and broke it in half like a twig. Then I charged spirit energy into my hands again and punched him for a third time. He backed away from me, baring his teeth at me like an animal. Stupid Hiei. For one so cocky and calm, you can certainly be animal like at times.  
  
That was when I knew I was in trouble because he tore off his bandana and opened his jagan eye. I knew exactly what was coming next as black flames surrounded his body. Well I knew that was it. Once the black dragon wave was called on, nobody survived. Hiei probably could have taken down anything with that move. But then all the steel in me rose up and told me that I didn't have to wait for him to toast me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I charged energy into my finger again and fired.  
  
What happened amazed me. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise and he fired the dragon instinctively. My spirit energy and his dragon shot forward towards each other and crashed. Hiei's dragon struggled to go forward as did my spirit gun. For a few minutes they just stayed in mid air and struggled to go forward. Then my blast over came the dragon and even more, merged with it, forming a hybrid blast. It shot forward towards Hiei and he had no time to react. The blast converged on him and he vanished in it. When it was gone, nothing was left of him, except his katana.  
  
I turned to Kurama. He was looking at me with an expression of almost terminal shock. I smiled. He would be easy prey. I charged up for the last time and fired my last spirit gun blast. Much to my surprise, he didn't move. He didn't even scream. The blast overtook him and he too was gone. I couldn't believe it. Kurama, once the most feared thief of them all, was dead. And even more, he hadn't died fighting. It was kind of depressing really.  
  
I sat down on the ground and just stared into space. All of my brain cells seemed to have burned out. It was like I had become catatonic. But then the demon half in me cried out and told me I had done what I had to do. Strangely, I felt at peace. Oh well. Kurama's super calm there is nothing to worry about demeanor had always secretly annoyed me. Maybe it was good I had gotten him out of the way. And Hiei. He was always so arrogant and cocky, acting like he was stronger then me and all the others because of his stupid third eye. Honestly, he couldn't even fully control the attack the first time he used it. You always thought you were so great Hiei. You were just a cocksucker to me.  
  
It was then I became aware of somebody crying. I turned around and there were two people staring at me, both of them people I knew. One of them was Keiko. The other was Botan. And it only took me a moment to know that they had seen what I had done. Botan was just staring at me with wide eyes. It was obvious that she could not believe what had just happened. And Keiko? She was looking at me and she was crying. She asked me why I had done what I did and what had come over me. Botan said nothing. As for my part, that was where it finally ended.  
  
I started to walk towards Keiko with spirit energy covering my hand. Botan got in my way and practically begged me not to do what I was about to but I slapped her aside. Just as she hit the ground, I shoved my fist forward and it collided with my ex lover's face. There was a massive cracking sound as there had been with my mother, and that was it. I think she was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
I looked at Botan. Now she was crying and it wasn't quiet. She was practically wailing as she got up and screamed at me, asking me what had gotten into me. That's when the human half in me kicked in and I told her about why I had done it all. I told her that over time I had begun to experience some sort of deterioration of one kind or another. I also told her about what Kurama told me on the subject of demon genes being inherited by humans. She must have known about that too because her crying stopped and she told me that she knew about it too. I asked her what was going to happen now and she told me to get on her oar. I obeyed and she flew me to spirit world where the lord of the dead awaited me.  
  
I expected Koenma to be as mad as hell for killing off his best detectives but he wasn't. He seemed only to be disappointed. I told him I was sorry for what I had done. He said that he accepted my apology but that my punishment was going to be severe. When this guy meant severe, he wasn't kidding as I soon found out. He told me that I was to be incarcerated for a month so he could discuss what was to be done with me with his father. I nodded and was taken away by a pair of ogre guards. It was only a month later that I learned what my fate was going to be.  
  
I was to be sentenced to Hell.  
  
I kind of expected myself to start crying and begging at his feet at the mentioning of such a fate but I didn't. I only nodded and said I understood. In a way, I was already in Hell. What I had done was atrocious and even more, it was could not be forgiven. So ended the tragic saga of Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
And that's my story ladies and gentlemen. That is how I ended up in this makai cell, waiting for my fate. It won't be longer now. You see, today is the last day of incarceration in the makai prison for me. Tomorrow I get to find out if Hell is really everything they say it is. And that is my story. End of discussion.  
  
Goodnight.  
  
Okay, now press the button in the bottom left corner and tell me what you think. One thing. Would you like me to continue this story and show you what hell is like or should I end it here? Tell me in your reviews. See you later. I'll be back on Thursday. -Randall Flagg2 


End file.
